


All known laws

by Mahtisninjatipu



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Cuddling, Cute overload, Fluff, M/M, Unexpected guest as well reference, a lot of fluff, bedtalk, cute stuff, only fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 07:02:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10552060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mahtisninjatipu/pseuds/Mahtisninjatipu
Summary: Magnus is having a moment with Alec when they get interrupted





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello. I hope you like this. This was written in the middle of night on phone and it is indeed not my mothertongue so excuse me and my crappy English!

"We're in Alicante and you decide to stay in the bed for all day!" Alec said as he walked past the open bedroom door apple in his hand and saw his boyfriend half asleep in the bed. 

"C'moon Alexander it's only 9am and it's still night in Brooklyn. And besides no one need us right now so come here. Stay in bed with me", Magnus said and got up and walked to the door, took the apple and placed on a dresser right next to them. He kissed Alec quickly on the lips and made sure that he left him wanting more. 

They walked hand in hand next to a bed where Alec kissed Magnus catching him off guard and they fell on the bed together changing many kisses, hungry and passionately. Magnus pulled Alec on himself and catched his breath in the progress. Even when Magnus was taller than Alec he looked small under him. Alec being muscular where Magnus was skinny.

"Aren't you afraid I'll crush you under me some day?" Alec asked smiling but Magnus could see worry in his deep blue eyes. 

"Oh Alexander... According to all known laws, there should be no way that a bee should be able to fly."

"I don't get it. How does that has anything to do with you?" Alec asked pulling back a little bit

"It's wings are too small to get it's fat little body off the ground", Magnus said his eyes fixated in Alec's

"But I've seen bees fly!" Alec said in confusion.

"Yeah. The bee of course, flies anyways because bees don't care what humans think is impossible" Magnus said and pulled Alec closer to him so their upperbodies touched and they could feel each others warmth as they exchanged more kisses.

"DID YOU JUST QUOTE HIM THE BEE MOVIE? Okay I thought you would actually have something more romantic up you sleeve but a bee movie? Really?!" The voice came from the door where a your boy with dark hair stood. Magnus could see that he didn't like the fact that he interrupted them but he looked too shocked to actually function right now. 

"Shut up vampire. It fitted in for the moment. Thanks for ruining it" Magnus defended himself. 

"Ha! I'm not vampure anymore and that's why I'm here. They need you too, well mostly Alec back in the gard", simon said now fully functional and closed the door. "Dress up quickly"

"What is a bee movie?" Alec asked and rose up. He rolled his eyes when Magnus just grinned at him.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed even with my crap writing skills :D I'd like to know how did you like it! Thank you so much for reading this.


End file.
